death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Budarion/@comment-28260014-20180615151446
The low-key protagonist of the seventh volume. Immediately after his father’s death, his younger brother yielded to an evil god’s temptations and began a rebellion that drove Budarion from the throne. After that, Budarion defeated his brother with the prophesized Holy Son who appeared later, a battle that culminated in a battle to the death against a descended evil god… there is no mistake about this. As he is a Noble Orc, he was quite shocking to Vandalieu and his companions, as the only Noble Orcs they had known were Bugogan and his sons who appeared in the first volume, and the Noble Orcs who spawned in Dungeons. A blonde bowl-cut that produces a halo when light shines upon it; gentle, intellectual eyes; a well-featured pig’s snout; round cheek lines; manly fangs. A peerlessly handsome individual among Noble Orcs. He was born when his father was already quite old, so from a young age, he was made to diligently study how to become a good emperor (by the standards inside the Boundary Mountain Range), as well as training in magic and combat. Fortunately, he was blessed with the abundant talent necessary to absorb all of this without being overwhelmed, but because of this, the time he spent with his brother Bugitas became less. He regrets that he was too late to sense the change in his brother. After being defeated by Bugitas once, Budarion escaped the Noble Orc empire. Due to Vandalieu and Legion’s (Isis’s) surgery, he regained the eye and arm that he lost. And by being guided to the Demon Path and defeating the generals that served as Bugitas’s subordinates, he increased his Rank and became a Noble Orc Abyss King. He took back his nation after that, but as his nation could not stand above the nations that it had caused trouble for or realistically fulfill the role expected of it, he declared that it would return from being an empire to an ordinary kingdom. He has known his fiancé, Princess Kurnelia, since he was born, and she is his first love. He intends to marry her within the next few years. There are also currently talks of a marriage between him and Princess Lulu of the High Kobold nation. He is indeed a King. Incidentally, strictly speaking, the next generation’s rulers are not technically determined by bloodline in the nations inside the Boundary Mountain Range, but by the candidates’ own abilities and whether they are acknowledged by the gods who protect their nations. But in some nations, this is merely an official stance. This was especially true in the Noble Orc empire. By awakening superior Skills such as Demon Path Fang Swordsmanship, Monstrous Strength and Spirit Clone Descent, Budarion’s combat abilities have improved rapidly. His strength is somewhere between that of the ‘Light-speed Sword’ Rickert and the ‘Five-headed Snake’ Ervine. If an Adventurers’ Guild were to send out a request for his extermination, they would request an S-class adventurer by name or dispatch multiple A-class adventurer parties. Name: Budarion Rank: 12 Race: Noble Orc Abyss High King Level: 1 Age: 15 years old Passive skills: Dark Vision Monstrous Strength: Level 1 (Awakened from Superhuman Strength!) Endless Sexual Stamina: Level 1 Strengthen Followers: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) Strengthened Attribute Values when equipped with a Sword (Large) Inferior Race Domination: Level 7 Self-Enhancement: Demon Path: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) Magic Resistance: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) Status Effect Resistance: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) Mana Enlargement: Level 1 Active skills: Demon Path Fang Sword Technique: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) Armor Technique: Level 9 Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 6 Mount: Level 4 No-Attribute Magic: Level 2 Mana Control: Level 5 Earth-Attribute Magic: Level 3 Life-Attribute Magic: Level 9 Alchemy: Level 1 Commanding: Level 7 Coordination: Level 8 Dismantling: Level 2 Spirit Clone Descent: Level 1 (Awakened from Familiar Spirit Descent!) Transcend Limits: Level 5 Transcend Limits: Magic Sword: Level 5 Surpass Limits: Magic Armor: Level 2 (NEW!) Unique skills: Mububujenge’s Divine Protection